Private Demon
by Sarubia
Summary: The choice was simple. To keep it or to kill it. Yet somehow Sasuke found himself having problems on picking which option he should do. After all, how can you kill something that was made for you? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto**

******Warning: The story is rated M for a reason. This story will contain adult language, adult situations**rivate Demon

Private Demon  
Chapter one  
_**  


* * *

**_

_Now to start this off, let me say that I don't care what you say or how you act. This is my story and like every story, there are several sides to it. Before you go any further understand this, my story does not have a fairytale ending. In fact, some parts may make you laugh while others make you cry. But if you stick around maybe, just maybe, you will be able to understand my life and how I found myself in love with a demon and what happened between him and me. Everything in this will not be pretty but I feel that it needs to be said, both for myself and the love of my life. Anyways, Naruto had always told me to write a book about us. Therefore, to make him shut up I am._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

The day started like every other one, the raven getting up and making himself breakfast before he went to get ready for his day. At only sixteen years of age the raven took care of himself since his brother wasn't home much and even when he was the two didn't get along. No, Sasuke had always seen himself as independent and that is how he liked it. Not wanting nor caring for many other things. Though that all changed today as he walked down the sidewalk, taking the forest path since it was the fastest way to get to school. He went to Konoha high and although he didn't enjoy it there he did know that it was one of the top schools in the area. Which was why he was going there. Sasuke would not allow himself to do just 'good' or 'okay'. He had to do excellent in every subject, had to be at the top of the class in everything so that meant he had to go to one of the top schools.

Today instead of walking down the worn path Sasuke decided to move through the trees, not wanting anyone to see him. That's when he found the thing that would change his life. Lying in the grass was a little fox, nothing new except this fox had nine bright red tails, all swinging in the air and the little animal kept moving his white paws as like it was trying to trap something under it. Stunned the raven just stared at the little animal, counting the tails over again in his mind, wondering if maybe he was seeing double, several times.

"He's yours you know."

Looking over his shoulder Sasuke found himself looking at some lady. She had a youthful appearane; the raven would put her no older then maybe twenty-five or so. Or at least he pinned her for that till his dark eyes met her bright red ones. Those eyes looked so much older than her physical appearance that it made the young raven shiver. Not answering her though Sasuke threw one more look at both her and the little kit before he started to walk away because one thing was for sure, this lady was crazy. The last thing he expected though was for the other to come running up to him and grab his arm. "You can't leave! Naruto has been waiting for you! After all, you are Sasuke Uchiha. You're his other half; his master, his everything. No one but you will be able to control him. "

Turning Sasuke gave the women another look before he turned his gaze back to the small kit. "And why should that matter to me. Who the hell are you anyways?" None of this was making any sense to the young boy, but one thing was for sure if this lady kept on touching him he was going to do something. Never could the raven stand for anyone touching him, no matter if it was family, a friend or even a stranger. Though just as the thought crossed his mind the raven watched as the young fox turned and started to growl at the women who quickly pulled her hand off his arm.

"Who I am does not matter. All that matters is that you take him. Naruto will not listen to anyone other than you." Turning his head dark eyes glared at the woman before he slowly moved towards the little fox. It was like he was being drawn to the small furry red blob. Once near it he bent down and soon the small red thing was rubbing up against him, making small sounds of what Sasuke guessed was contentment. "Well since you seem to know so much, want to at least tell me what the hell he is along with his name. It wasn't a question and as he gently lifted the animal into his arms he turned back around to face the woman.

"His name is Naruto and as to what he is, he is what I am. A demon, but more importantly he is your demon. Like I have already said no one can control him but you. Look at how he reacted when you got angry. That is proof enough; he is connected to you just like you are connected to him." Although the woman had given a good point Sasuke just looked down at the small fluff ball in his arms, who was still giving off small noises. Although as soon as he looked down he was trapped by the blue eyes looking back up at him. Blue eyes that held way too much intelligence to just be animal's eyes. They were much too bright.

Thinking back on it, Sasuke could now remember reading something about this, what he wasn't too sure. He would have to look through his father's books when he got home today, after school. That is if he was ever going to get there. At the moment, holding the soft red kit Sasuke wasn't so sure. "Like all demons Naruto will be able to take on human form. So far he hasn't been able too but that is because he has been away from you. Now he should be able to do so. You should know that in human years Naruto would be around your age."

Blinking dark eyes looked back down at the furry mass before he looked up, wanting to ask another question but instead of meeting the women's dark red eyes he found himself staring at a tree. "Well that's just great." Glaring at the tree for a few moments the raven sighed, after all the glare wasn't helping and he was already late for class. Huffing the raven shifted the fox in his arms so that he was able to hold the small thing out in front of him and found himself looking into a bright red face. "You know, if I remember right anything that has more than one tail should be killed. Or at least that's what Father always said to me." But instead heeding that advice he brought the small animal back to his chest and continued his walk to school, turning out to be half an hour late for class. He also wound up getting a lecture from his homeroom teacher for bringing an animal to school and the raven soon found himself in the principal's office.

Apparently it was his fault that the small fox had bitten everyone who had tried to take him away, not that Sasuke could really care. In fact he enjoyed watching the little show that happened every time a teacher or student came up to him and grabbed the content ball of red fur. Really no one would listen to him, not that he told them much. Nevertheless, he did glare at everyone who even came close to him. Some people got it and ran away but others, the more stupid people didn't understand at all. Sometimes Sasuke had to wonder if people had a death wish. Luckily, for everyone else the principal was a smart man and after about ten minutes, Sasuke walked out of the room closing the door behind him with a smirk on his face.

After all it wasn't everyone who was able to scare their principal enough to have the older male pale and shaking in his boots. Oh no, only a handful of people were able to do something like that and Sasuke prized himself on being one of those people.

Later that day the raven was sitting in his English class, done with his work and now just reading a book he had been trying to get through for a little while now. On his lap rested the fox who was sleeping. Sasuke could feel the soft rise and fall of the animal's chest as he nuzzled into his lap. Glancing down he just watched him for a few minutes, letting his mind go over everything that had happened that day. So apparently this small fox was his and somehow, it would be able to change into a human. Although Sasuke wasn't sure how that was going to happen he had to admit at least it looked interesting. His hand moved to gently rest on top of the small head, a soft sound coming from the animal as it moved and soon blue eyes were staring into dark ones.

Staring right back Sasuke smirked at the small animal, after all even though he had no idea what he was going to do with it, he did know one thing. Sasuke had always had a liking for foxes.

"Oh Sasuke!"

The day had gone smoothly, no other teachers had tried to take Naruto away from him and most students had stayed away. He had been able to get though a good amount of his book and now he just wanted to get home. Somehow the raven had been able to get through the day without his name being called. Sadly though it didn't look like anyone was on his side anymore considering the fact that the owner of the voice was pulling him to a stop.

"Oh Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me after school?"

"Hn." Sasuke tried his customary grunt even though it never worked. Turning his head he glared at the female, already knowing that his glare would have no effect on her. It was like the thing was immune to it or something. It was really annoying and yet Sasuke couldn't figure out what to do about it. After all, he refused to talk to such an annoying creature as she was. Personally Sasuke thought she would sound so much better if she lost her voice.

"C'mon let go on a date! _We_ both know I'm prettier than any of the other girls at this school. And way better then that Ino-pig!" Sakura said moving one of her fingers up and down Sasuke's arm which gave the raven shivers, and not the good kind either. Before he could pull away a soft growling noise was coming from his arms. Having forgotten about Naruto the raven looked down at the fox, surprised to see the small animal turned and growling at Sakura. "No." It was a simple word but backed up with the slight growling Sasuke didn't think that the other would be stupid enough to push it.

"Why not? We would make the cutest couple! We can go to the amusement park! Go on rides and you can win me one of those big teddy bea-"

Apparently she was.

"I said no. Now. Let. Me. Go." Really what else did he have to say? Though somehow even that went though the one of her ear's and out the other considering the fact that she looked down into his arms and squealed. From the looks of it she hadn't seen the fox in his arms and before Sasuke could say anything she had picked up Naruto and was cuddling the poor animal into her flat chest. Raising an eyebrow Saske crossed his arms over his chest and just watched because he could see how much Naruto did not like this, in fact he could hear the animal growling loudly.

A slow smirk started to form on his face as Sasuke watched the animal wiggle around and finally when she wouldn't let him go Naruto bit the her. A scream of pain followed Naruto being thrown in his direction and Sasuke caught the animal easily. Without another word he turned around and continued on his way home, ignoring the girl who was calling out to him. Gently he held the fox in his arms, which was once again curled up, just content to be held.

The walk home was much shorter than the walk to school considering the fact there was no one stopping him this time. Once at home Sasuke quickly let the animal down as he moved up the stairs. In the background he could hear the small pitter patter of the foxes claws against the wooden floor. Though he ignored that as he passed through the hall and stopped only once he was in the library. Looking at the books the raven scanned the titles, finding a few old books that may be of help for the info he was trying to find. Carrying the old, dusty books back to his room he shut the door once the small animal was inside. Setting the books on his desk he ignored the animal as he jumped on his bed and made himself at home on the soft navy blue blanket.

Sneezing the raven rubbed his nose as he opened the dusty book and quickly started to flip through the pages. Sometime later, he had a good four books lying on the floor and Sasuke had finally found something useful. Licking his dry lips, one pale hand moved over the old writing as he read aloud to himself. "...Every few millenniums the creatures of the world make a bond. When the creatures come of age they are given away to their true masters or other half. No one knows how this happens or why it happens but one thing is known. The creatures must be killed. If not killed they can destroy the world and everyone in it..."

Well that wasn't very helpful, at all. Closing the book the raven ran a pale hand though his black locks as he looked to his side and pinned his dark gaze on the sleeping animal. If he listened to what this book was saying then he should kill the fox and yet... Sasuke didn't want to. After all what harm could a small fox do? So far, all it had done was scare off some people and eat his lunch. Not really demonic acts in his eyes.

Shaking his head Sasuke closed the books before turning back to his bed. The night was wasted already, it was late and the raven was tired. Really he had spent too much time reading through those books. Stripping off his clothes he crawled into the bed, not even bothering to put on some sleeping clothes. Anyways, he liked to sleep in his boxers. Yawning he looked at the fox who had moved onto his pillow a few hours ago. Reaching out he poked the little red head before gently taking one of the ears and rubbing softly. "So you're Naruto huh? Well what do you say, should I follow what the book said and kill you?" The only response Sasuke got though was a soft purring sound before the little fox yawned, showing off tiny, sharp teeth. Shaking his head he pulled his own hand back and let his own dark eyes slip closed. After all he had a lot of thinking to do, but at least he knew one thing. So far Naruto didn't like anyone but him and for some odd, strange reason that Sasuke didn't fully understand, that pleased him.

****

**TBC**

****

**Author's note:**

Okay so if anyone had ever read the first version if this you will see that some things were changed and stuff was added. Hopefully everyone reading this enjoyed this chapter. Personally I feel it's a lot better than the other one, but that's just me. Anyways, reviews would be loved.

Also, as stated this is now my new account and my stories will slowly be switched onto this one. For personal reasons the account will be deleted, or at least all the stories will be once I believe enough time has passed. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto **

**Warning: The story is rated M for a reason. This story will contain adult language, adult situations**

**Private Demon  
Chapter two**

* * *

Over the next few days Sasuke had found out several things about his fox, one thing was that the little red fur ball was very childish and curious. Another thing was that said fur ball still had yet to turn human and the last thing? Well somehow Naruto wouldn't stop following him around! It was a little annoying especially when the fox wanted to come into the shower with him. Normally Sasuke would push Naruto out with his foot and then throughout the whole shower he would have to listen to Naruto whine. More often than not Sasuke would come out of the bathroom to find small claw marks in the bottom of the door.

Another thing he found out with the fox was that he would not let Sasuke go to school alone. So far from the past week the fox had followed him to school in the form of either Sasuke bringing him or the fox just following him out of the house. It was like the animal was trying to figure out Sasuke's daily routine or something. Though personally Sasuke was starting to find it annoying so finally when the day came that Naruto did not follow him around the raven wanted to dance in delight. Instead he crossed his arms and kept to himself.

One thing that he did like about Naruto coming to school with him was the fact that Sakura, his pink haired stalker, left him alone. Apparently, the bite that Naruto had given her had been far deeper then they had first thought and she was now scared of foxes. Good. Though Sasuke had never considered the fact that because Naruto wasn't with him she would come back to her normal self. Really, he should have seen it coming but he never did. Which was why he was in this spot, sitting outside with his stalker holding onto his hand and Sasuke was trying his best not to kill her. It was hard.

Did she not understand personal space?

Apparently, not, since she was still holding onto his hand despite repeat effort to get her hand to release his. He even resorted to biting her a couple of times for crying out loud! Sadly, she thought those attempts were love bites. Now she was more amorous than ever.

Sasuke did not like to be touched. At all. He was quite sure he never had enjoyed being touched in his whole life. Well he might have once, when he was younger but that time was long gone. At the roment the raven felt like his hand was on fire, for several reasons, the major reason was that he couldn't stand the touch of someone else, especially someone he hated. He didn't even let his brother touch him for this reason alone. It felt like his insides were crawling around inside his stomach.

"Did you miss me Sasuke-kun? I know you did so there is no reason to answer! Oh! We are just so cute together aren't we?" Turning Sasuke glared at her. He did come out here to possibly get some sleep and if not then to at least get away from people like _her_. Really, someone must be against him today.

Tugging his hand out of the hers Sasuke threw her a glare. Did he miss her? Hell no. He was very unhappy at the moment, maybe now he would start to make sure that Naruto came to school with him. After all the little fox kept away the stalkers, that alone was a good reason to keep the fox around. Sasuke had never felt as relaxed at school like he had been this past week.

Now it was wrecked. By one simple pink haired stalker, really it was pathetic how simple things like this could wreck the raven's day. Pushing himself up Sasuke was just about to walk away, ignoring whatever she was about to say though something caught his attention. Turning he frowned as a kid he had never seen before came running up to him. Blond hair was standing in spikes, like somehow it was defying gravity as it stood straight up, only the bangs moving into sparking blue eyes as he ran up towards him. Now, Sasuke was sure he had never seen this boy before. Though that did not explain the... feeling of recognition as he let his onyx eyes rest on the others face. Three scars ran across each of the boy's tanned cheeks.

Now that the boy was in front of him, Sasuke stared into his sparking blue eyes that looked... Annoyed? Irritated? Sasuke was sure that no word he could think up would match the look that was shinning in those eyes... Eyes that matched _perfectly_ to Naruto's blue eyes.

Frowning Sasuke didn't say anything as he stared at the boy, he was slightly shorter then Sasuke's height and he looked around his age. Still though, the raven was sure he had never seen this boy before. At least, he had never seen this form of the boy. After all he had been staring into those blue eyes for the last week. He knew exactly who he was staring at right now.

"Sasuke-kun, who's that?"

Apparently, Sakura had no idea who the blond was, that was to be expected. Smirking to himself he looked behind him and over at the female. "Someone you really dislike. My advice? Get the hell away from me before he attacks you." As if to back up his words Sasuke heard a very animal like growl come from the boy beside him. Rolling his eyes Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to move away. Like expected, the blond followed him.

Once he was sure that they were far enough Sasuke stopped, though he had stopped too quickly for the demon behind him and Naruto bumped into his back. Hearing a crash behind him the raven turned around to find the blond sitting on the ground. "You can at least watch were I'm going if you plan to follow behind so closely." Not bothering to even offer a hand up the raven moved to sit himself by a tree, the sun was a little too bright for him at the moment. He didn't feel like going home just yet, after all he doubted his brother was going to be home and if he was, Sasuke had to find some way to explain the blond.

After all it was not normal for some boy to be following him home like a lost puppy. What was normal was for the fox to be following him home though. Turning he let his eyes wander over the blond's body, taking in the fact that he really was able to shift forms and other than the whisker marks on his cheeks Naruto could pass for a normal human. How... odd. "So why are you in human form? Finally get tired of being a baby fox all the time?"

"Well... No. But I had to do something, that _girl_ was bugging Sasuke. If she was bugging Sasuke then she was bugging Naruto."

Sasuke watched as the blond moved closer to him and shrugged his shoulders like everything made sense to him and talking in third person was okay. Lifting an eyebrow at the boy Sasuke tried to figure out how to reply to that and finally came up with nothing. After all there was nothing really one could say to that. Naruto had just admitted that he had a deeper connection to Sasuke, to be able to tell the raven's moods from such a far distance. Sasuke didn't know how much he liked that and instead of saying or doing anything he just fell silent. It was just better to stay quiet, this way Sasuke wouldn't say something stupid.

Sighing softly the raven just watched the blond as he entrained himself with sitting on the grass and looking down at the green blades. Seeing the blond do something as simple as running his hand over the grass made Sasuke frown. During the week he had thought about it and thought it would be interesting. In fact he had been excited to see the boy's human form, though he would never tell anyone. Now though the raven found it odd. He was so used to seeing Naruto as a red fox; he kinda missed the little red fox.

They stayed like that for some time, after a while Sasuke had even started to nod off though a touch to his face made his onyx eyes open and stare into blue orbs. "It's getting dark Sasuke. Should we go home?" Blinking at him Sasuke slowly pushed himself up and looked around, it _was_ getting late. The sun was already starting to set. Looking at Naruto the raven didn't say anything as he started on their way home, knowing that Naruto would follow him. After all Naruto was good at that, following.

After a few minutes of walking though Sasuke stopped for a second. Before he had been too surprised to finally see Naruto's human form that he never took in what the blond was wearing. Looking at Naruto the raven smirked slightly as he finally took notice of what the blond was wearing. The jeans were too big on Naruto; anyone could see that as they laid low on the blonds hips. The shirt that the other wore was easily one of Sasuke's since it had his family symbol on it. The shirt like the pants were too big for the blond and the other's shoulder was showing a bit.

Note to self, they would have to go buy clothes for the blond. His body type was smaller than Sasuke's which was to be expected. After all for some reason Sasuke had come to a conclusion that Naruto would be smaller than him. It just sounded right. Without a word, Sasuke started to walk again, leaving a confused blond to catch up to him.

It was a little while later that they got back to the house, once they were both inside Sasuke closed and locked the door. Knowing that his brother wouldn't be home anytime soon. The older male always came home at night, long after Sasuke was sleeping. Going upstairs Sasuke moved to his room, leaving the door open. It was more of a habit then anything now, after all Naruto couldn't open doors and as much as Sasuke thought it would be a good idea he refused to make a little fox door for the small fox, so instead he just left the door open. Flicking on his lap the raven went to putting some stuff away; hearing claws clicking on the wood floor though made him turn around and watch as Naruto came running into his room. In his mouth was the shirt that he had been wearing earlier.

Figuring that the jeans were downstairs Sasuke moved out of his room to go retrieve the item, only to find it down the hall. Once back in his room he threw the two articles of clothing in his hamper before he looked at the fox. Who was currently sitting on his bed looking up at him with his big blue eyes. "Next time you wear my clothes, try to find something that fits you."

Yawning Sasuke climbed on the bed and lay down. He was still fully clothed and the light was still on but he was tired. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes before he felt a weight on his chest. Onyx eyes stared into blue ones, without a sound the two male just looked into the others eyes. Neither blinked or moved and for a split second the raven had to really wonder if he was really having a staring contest with a fox demon.

It didn't last long though since Naruto moved forward and licked Sasuke's cheek before curling up on the male's chest and using its white paws as a pillow. Making a face the young raven reached up and wiped his cheek. Did the damn fox have to show him affection by _licking_ him? Sighing softly he gave up for tonight, normally he would push Naruto off him but today he was too tired. Drained was more like it.

Soon the raven was sleeping, the day finally catching up to him as he slipped into unconscious. Since he was out though, Sasuke had no idea that the small red fox had moved off his chest and turned into a very naked human. He had no idea that Naruto was quietly going around the room, turning off the light, and putting the blanket over his master before he was once again switching forms. Jumping back on the bed, he crawled under the blanket and snuggled his way onto the raven's chest.

It was hours later before a very wet Itachi was able to get into the house. Outside it was raining, the wind whipping against the house and making loud sounds as the older male closed and locked the door. Holding his briefcase the male moved up the stairs and into his own room to set his stuff down and pull off his wet clothing. Grabbing a towel he started to dry his hair as he went to find out what his younger brother was doing.

The house was quiet, no sound other then the weather outside. The lights were off and soon Itachi found out why as his own dark eyes rested on his sleeping younger brother. Stepping into the room he slowly moved forward, knowing that Sasuke was a light sleeper. Though it looked like luck was on his side as he was able to stop right beside the edge of the bed. Sasuke was sound asleep, no sounds coming from the teenager as he slept, though the thing that the older Uchiha found interesting was that Sasuke was currently holding onto his pet. Pale arms were wrapped around the red fox as they both slept.

Not able to help himself Itachi moved his hand downwards, in intention was to touch the baby soft black locks of his brother's hair but a growling sound stopped him. Blinking he found himself looking into ruby red eyes that promised death if he touched the sleeping boy. Slowly he pulled his hand back and stared directly into the animal's eyes. Unlike his foolish little brother Itachi knew exactly what the red fox was and unlike the sleeping boy, Itachi knew what was most likely going to happen.

He hoped he was wrong.

Though for now there was no reason to worry. So instead he just continued to watch as the little fox gave one more growl before he rubbed his face against Sasuke's chest, drawing a small sound from the sleeping male who gently pulled the animal closer to him. Oh yes, Itachi was sure that were no reason to worry just yet. Leaving the room for a second, the older male moved swiftly, going to his own room and grabbing his camera. With the camera in hand, he once again thanked god that it was one of those night cameras. Sure it had cost a pretty penny but he could afford it.

After all, it wasn't very often that this happened.

Once back in his brother's room Itachi smirked, and quickly took a few pictures. Oh this was going to be priceless in a few years. With the mission done the older male went back to his own room and put the camera back in its place before he got ready for bed himself. One thing he did know, he would have to keep a close eye on that demon and his little brother.

For now the Itachi was happy and he let a rare smile slip onto his lips as he looked out his window. At least, for now Sasuke had something to love. It had been a long time since he had seen the smaller raven sleep with anything; it had been a long time since he had seen emotions on his brother's closed off face. This week he had seen more things reflected in the other's dark eyes then he had in the last few years. For that, he was very thankful to the little demon. "I'm glad brother, happy that you finally found something that you can love." His soft words quickly swallowed by the dark and the silence around him.

**TBC**

**Author's note: **And there we go! The second chapter up. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this one and I can't wait to hear from you guys! I love, no matter if you're new or old review to hear what you guys think of the chapters so far. Now that I have this done I can finish off studying for my midterms. Wish me luck!

Next chapter will be up late next week or early the week after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto**

**Warning: The story is rated M for a reason. This story will contain adult language, adult situations**

**Private Demon  
Chapter two**

* * *

In the raven's opinion the day came much too fast and he made a mental note to next time close the curtains before going to bed. The damn light is what woke him up. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking against the light that blinded his onyx eyes. Once the brightness had died down enough that he could see without being blinded he took notice of the weight on his chest. Looking down he frowned as he stared at the red fur ball moving up and down. Was he now the fox's personal pillow?

Then again most mornings started like this. So it was nothing new.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke reached out and pushed the red thing off his chest, getting a yelp from the animal as it landed on its head. "Well you should have known better, it happens every morning. Stop sleeping on me." Once he was fox free the raven pushed himself up, he could hear the growling that was coming from his side. For the most part he ignored it, his dark eyes only glancing down for a second before he stretched. Once his morning routine was done, shower, clean clothes, ect; Sasuke was sitting on his bed, the fox sitting on his chair.

They hadn't talked much yesterday so Sasuke had no idea if the other understood what was going on while in human form. "Naruto. Can you shift? You did it yesterday can you do it again? Dark eyes watched as the small fox took on a light reddish glow as slowly he started to change, his limbs growing longer till they were arms and legs, his body increasing in size. The fur that was once on the body shed, disappearing before it so much as even touched the hard wood floor. The time it took was only a few seconds and soon there was a very naked body sitting on his knees looking very cold.

Pushing himself off the bed Sasuke went to his closet and grabbed some clothes. "Put these on. I would rather not see you naked." Throwing the clothes at the male Sasuke closed his bedroom door, not wanting his brother to see what was going on. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to be explaining why there was a very naked blond hair boy in his room.. Once the other was dressed Sasuke turned and looked the other over. Bright blue eyes looked back into his own dark ones as the boy stood there, bare foot but at least he was dressed, even if the clothes were too big. Guess that meant that they were going shopping later today or maybe tomorrow.

Oh great. He just loved shopping. Not.

Giving the other a blank look Sasuke moved out of the room, walking down the stairs. He was already sure that Naruto was going to follow him down; after all he was like a lost puppy. But at least he was clothed now. Moving in the kitchen the raven ignored the other male in the room, going straight for the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup before adding some cream and sugar.

"So... who's your new friend Sasuke?"

"No one you need to worry about." Shrugging Sasuke looked over at the other, his dark eyes not giving anything away. Instead, he lifted his cup and took a drink of the hot liquid. "All you need to know is that he's going to be living here with us."

Dark eyes followed his older brother's movement as the male got up and poured himself his own cup of coffee before making a new pot. The smell of freshly grounded coffee beans filled the room.

"I'll be out late tonight again."

"Hn. No surprise there." Turning he sat his cup down before digging out the items for his breakfast of cereal. Taking the bowl to the table he sat down to start eating it, but no sooner had he lifted his spoon to his mouth a blob of yellow hair dashed out of the next room. Apparently, Naruto had been watching behind the wall and thought it was safe enough to come out.

Sasuke already knew what was about to happen, after all he was going straight in that direction and soon enough he heard the crash. Looking over his shoulder he saw his brother lying on top of a wide eyed Naruto.

"Sasukkkeee," whined the demon, which was still trapped under Itachi, "Help me."

"You got yourself in it. You get yourself out of it." Turning back around the raven went back to his food, not wanting his cereal to get to soggy.

Naruto seeing that he wouldn't get any help from Sasuke started to struggle. Although the struggling didn't work much considering the male on top of him weighted almost twice as much as him. Or at least it felt like that for the blond.

Sasuke seeing this struggle and feeling a slight pity for the blond put down his spoon. "Itachi don't you still have work to go to? If you don't leave soon you'll be late… again."

Hearing a sigh Sasuke smirked to himself. Worked every time.

"Okay, what about him though?"

"What about him? He's none of your concern."

"Hn. You don't seem to care that much about him; does that mean that I get to have him? Because if you're not going to take care of him I'll be more than happy to do so."

Freezing the young male turned around stare blankly at his brother, the words still registering in his mind. "No. You cannot have him. Now get out Itachi." By now, Sasuke was standing up, an apathetic look on his face, though his dark eyes were flashing dangerously. Beneath his cool expression, Sasuke was more than a little upset at the thought of his brother even so much as thinking that he could have Naruto.

"Why not little brother? You don't like people as it is. No reason for such a nice...boy to go to waste. It isn't often you get to see someone as pretty as this one."

Sasuke could hear the growling coming from under Itachi's body. Looking into the blond's eyes, he frowned as he saw the edges of them rimmed with red. Interesting...Crossing his arms over his chest Sasuke moved forward and lifted a leg, his foot connected with his brothers side, making the older male fall off of the blond, who quickly got off the floor.

Ignoring the blond that was now behind him, Sasuke turned and moved back to his food, disgusted that his cereal had gone soggy while dealing with his brother. Great. He couldn't eat this now. Picking up his bowl he threw out the rest of his breakfast and washed out the bowl. "I won't stop him if he bites you." Those were the only words that were thrown out into the silence.

"Okay, then he can start at school on Monday! He can be in all your classes... Oh! Look at the time! I have to get going."

Without looking at his brother Sasuke put away the now clean bowl. He soon heard the sound of the front door closing as his brother finally went to work...Late yet again. Not that it was new. Itachi was late all the time. Now that the room was empty of his brother's presence the raven looked at the only other male in the room.

"You might as well eat something." Not that Sasuke was going to make him anything. If Naruto wanted to eat then he could feed himself. Taking his coffee mug the raven filled it up with fresh coffee before sitting back at the table, ignoring the blond as he went to find something to eat. Now that his brother was gone everything was quiet again. Sighing softly a slight smile graced the male's lips as he took a drink of the hot coffee.

"Hey! What's this?"

Smile gone, Saske turned dark eyes and looked at Naruto who happened to be holding a rice ball in his hand. "Food. Eat it." If the other didn't even know what rice was how the hell did Itachi think that he would be able to last through high school? The thought alone scared the male as he watched the blond stuff his face with the food. School and the demon would be a bad mix but Sasuke couldn't think of a way to get out of it. Great. It meant that he was going to be doing babysitting while at school. So not want he wanted.

Rolling his eyes the raven picked up his coffee, quickly drinking the rest of it before setting the empty mug in the sink. He had already made up his mind. School was out today. If Naruto was going to be going to school then the blond needed clothes that fit him. It would also be nice to look at the other without the fear of the pants he wore would come slipping off.

"Dobe, finish eating. We're going out."

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Smirking the raven looked at the other, one slender eyebrow raised as he looked at the other with a mocking expression. "And why not? Are you going to stop me?" With those words, Sasuke turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the outburst that came from the blond demon.

It took longer than he thought it would to get the shopping done. After several hours of buying stuff, Sasuke was annoyed. One thing he had found out though out the day was that his demon tended to talk. A lot.

Although he had found out that Naruto was his age the blond didn't act like it. After the twelfth time Sasuke had given up counting the amount of smacks he had given to the other. He also ignored all the death threats that came from the other. Sasuke doubted that the other would be able to hurt him anyways, not when Naruto tended to trip walking down the stairs...Then again he had also tripped walking up them. The female demon a week ago said that the fox was powerful...At the moment Sasuke saw nothing of that power. Instead was he was witnessing was a blond acting like a child.

Stopping in front of a store he looked it before turning slightly to look back at Naruto, who happened to be struggling with the bags that he was carrying. Sasuke had refused to carry them; after all they were the blond's clothes. Without another word, he moved into the store, it was an impulse move because once inside different colors danced in front of his eyes.

Never one to really care for animals Sasuke had never thought that he would be stepping inside one of these shops. A collar shop. Hearing the door close then open behind him he took one last glance at the blond behind him, just to make sure that he had followed him. Then again he really didn't need to see to make sure. He could hear the blond's complaining.

"They're your clothes, so stop complaining, Dobe." Really why did the other have to complain so much? Everything that the other was carrying he had picked up and it wasn't like Sasuke was fully heartless... He was carrying one bag.

"You could help more and I've told you, stop calling me that bastard!"

Really throughout the day the raven had to wonder where the blond had learned some of these words. Because he had never taught the other them, still though, the little snippy comments made him smirk as he looked around the store. Not too sure why he was in here. Sasuke stopped and let his dark eyes drop down to the glass case. His black hair fell in his face and he lifted a hand, carelessly pushing the dark stands away from his face so he could see better.

It didn't make sense; then again, nothing had been making sense for the past week. After all finding out you had a demon was not a normal every day thing. Then again, nothing was ever 'normal' for Uchiha Sasuke so really he should be used to it. Key word being should. Even now, he didn't fully understand and the books that were now lining his bedroom floor hadn't been any help either.

Sighing he shook his head, really this was too much for today. Pushing away from the counter the raven moved out of the store, casually holding the door for Naruto; He wasn't a jerk all the time. "Come on dobe, I want to get home already."

Sasuke made his way home, knowing that the blond, although still very pissed at him would end up following. After all that's all Naruto had been doing, following. A passing thought made the raven look over his shoulder at the other. How long would the other follow? He wasn't stupid; Sasuke could feel the bond that was between them. What the bond was though was the million-dollar question. Still so much research needed to be done about his little blond problem.

With his mind on other things, he didn't hear the crash before it was too late, then again he would have ignored the crash if it hadn't been for the fact that one of the bags slammed into the back of his head. Turning around Sasuke was about to yell at his demon though instead he saw clothes all over the ground and two people lying on the floor. Well, only the blond was lying. The other male, Shikamaru happened to be sitting on the ground, rubbing his head like something had hit him there. Backtracking the raven looked at the two. "I'm not picking these up."

"And you think I will? So troublesome, really. Next time you really should make sure that the bags aren't covering his face Sasuke."

Not replying to it the raven ignored the blond who was throwing a fit at the moment. Then again, the blond had been throwing a fit all day or so it seemed to Sasuke... it was much too annoying for Sasuke to deal with on a regular basis. "Not my problem."

"Teme! Bastard! Damn it! Pay attention to me will you!" Along with the words Sasuke felt something hit the back of his head for a second time in the span of five minutes. Looking over at the blond he raised an eyebrow, his actions talking perfectly for him.

"Help me pick up these things." Really for being his demon Naruto really did have his own opinion. Instead of doing what the other said Sasuke turned his dark eyes back onto the brown hair boy, frowning at the look the other was giving him. It almost made him want to question what was playing though the others mind but he held his words back. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest, the bag making sounds as it rubbed against his clothing.

"He is your problem, even if you don't like it Sasuke... So troublesome."

The frown deepened on the pale males face as he watched Shikamaru push himself off and dust off his clothing. With how the other was acting Sasuke was sure he knew something... Once again he was feeling like he was being left out of the loop. He didn't like it at all. "Why do you say that Shikamaru?"

"Because he's your demon Sasuke and therefore you're responsibility."

_**TBS...**_

**Author's Note:** edited, rewritten and added new stuff. :3 Hope everyone enjoyed and Happy Halloween!  
PS. Replies make me want to work on chapters faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto**

**Warning: The story is rated M for a reason. This story will contain adult language, adult situations**

**Private Demon  
Chapter four**

* * *

To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. In fact, Sasuke was staring wide eyed at the burnet and just waiting for him to explain. When no other words came from the males mouth the raven figured he had to get some information out of the other. One way or the other.

"Who said he was mine, let alone a demon? At the moment he looks like a blond kid who now needs a change of clothes." And it was true. Naruto, who had been grumbling about how lousy Sasuke was had picked up his cloths and stuffed them back into the bag. At the moment though his pants had dirt stains on them and there was even a little bit of dirt on one tanned cheek, covering the whisper marks. Looking at him Sasuke had to stuff his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't reach over and rub the dirt off the tanned cheek. Really why was he feeling these things for the blond hair male? It made no sense and it make him push the other away from him even more. Forcing his dark glaze off the other he pinned it back on the brown hair male. "So I will repeat it once Shikamaru, what are you talking about?"

"It's too much trouble, really. Why don't we move to some place not so crowed. Shall we? Considering the fact that normal people shouldn't even know about his type."

Although the male was annoying he did have a point. The last thing any of them needed was for someone to overhear the convocation and call the police on then; or worse, the crazy house. Ya Sasuke so did not feel like explaining the fact that he wasn't crazy and Naruto wasn't a demon. Knowing his luck the blond would get scared and switch forms. Moving back to the blond Sasuke picked up a few of the bags. "Come on Dope, we have some talking to do with my friend."

"You have a friend? Never thought that you did." Apparently Naruto was still annoyed. Rolling his eyes Sasuke waited for the demon to be on his feet before all three of them started walking. The walk was short; the destination was the park which at this time of the day was deserted because all the children were at school. Setting himself on the bench table he looked at the other male. "So are you going to tell me what you mean now? After all there is no one here and I would have rather not wasted my time for no reason."

Sitting so that he could see Naruto the raven had to admit, for a demon, apparently a powerful one too, the blond had a short attention span. Already the other was looking at some butterfly that was flying around. It reminded him of when he first saw the fox, playing in the grass.

"Well you see, everyone one in my family knows how to spot demons, after all if we didn't then that would be pretty sad. Truly, I think it's too much trouble for anyone to have demons, let alone me being the one to tell you about them. But, I can't get away from it. You see that thing over there," Shikamaru pointed to the blond demon before turning back to look at Sasuke. "Is a fox demon, though I'm sure you already figured that out. Which type he is I won't be able to know until he takes his demon form. Anyways though that's not what you want to know is it Sasuke? You want to know what 'role' I play in this thing don't you?"

There was a reason why the other was one of the top students. He may be very lazy and think everything isn't worth it, he knows how to read people. Shikamaru was one very smart guy, maybe Sasuke would be able to pick his brain and find out more about Naruto's race. "I more just want to know what he is. I can care less with how you play into all of this. None of the books I have been able to read has really given me any idea as to what he is, and why he is even here."

"I can answer some, not everything because well, not everything is known about them. Anyways, what's going on is that you are part of the rare population of people who are connected to a demon. There are several others in town who are but for now they will remain nameless. I'm sure you will meet them in due time anyways."

"Oh Teme! Why didn't you ask me about, well me?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Because Dope, you're in the same boat as me. Tell me, if you're so sure of your answer, why are we connected and why did you come now? In the books I have at home it is said that the families that have demons know about it. The 'Demon Tames'- as they place it in the book- say that as soon as the Tamer is born their demon comes to them sometime in the first few years of the Childs life. So Naruto, why are you so late coming to me?" Raising an eyebrow at the blond he rested his hands in his lap. He was sure that the blond kid wouldn't have known the answer to this, he was sure that even Shikamaru didn't know the answer. It was most likely one of those questions that were answerless.

One thing was for sure; tonight he had some talking to do with his brother. Sasuke he watched as the blond threw a glare at him before crossing his arms over his chest. "Thought so. Be quiet and listen; maybe if you pay attention you will learn something." Turning his gaze away from the demon the raven looked back at one of his class mates. Several other questions were floating though his mind, like why wasn't Shikamaru in school; but he figured he would ask that later. For now it looked like the only one who had the information he wanted was the lazy male.

"So do you know the answers to those questions Shikamaru?"

"Yes and no. I know some but not everything. I'm not sure why your demon wasn't given to you when you were a child; the only thing I could think of was that something was stopping the process from happening. From the information I know – which happens to be a lot – the Uchiha's have always had demons. They are one of the top Demon Tamer families that are around here. But for some reason the last few generations haven't been receiving their demons and the ones that do kill the demon on site. Why, we don't really know but it's been happening. My family has been trying to figure it out why. Killing your demon is like killing a part of you. You two are connected, which is why he," Pointing over to the blond demon Shikamaru turned back to look at Sasuke. "Can feel your feelings and if you're in trouble then he can find you. I guess a simple way of exampling it is like magnets. You both are so very different; you Sasuke are the North while Naruto is south. When close to each other you two attract even though you guys are so different. It also means that Naruto has a... For a lack of words, 'homing device' on you. He can find you, no matter what."

Really? The dope could find him wherever he was? At the moment that was hard to believe considering the fact it looked like Naruto was trying not to fall asleep. Rolling his eyes he turned back to the other boy shifting slightly so that his hands were in his lap. He really wanted to reach out and touch the blond moron. "That still does not answer my first question. Why did I get him now instead of when I was a baby?" Sasuke doubted that the other even knew the answer to that and he has proven right when the other shrugged his shoulders.

"That is something no one knows. Your demon should have been given to you back then; maybe something was stopping it from happening. Your best chance at figuring that one out is to ask the blond yourself."

Well that wasn't really any help.

Pushing himself up Sasuke stretched before pinning his dark gaze on his friend. "So everyone in your family can spot demons, does that mean that you're a demon spotter or something?"

"No. My family is in a sense the book keepers. We are here to help the Tamers find the information that they need. With that said though I'll let you be."

Not even bothering to watch the other walk away Sasuke turned to Naruto and silently watched him. So he was a Demon Tamer? Well... this just made his life a lot more interesting. Apparently there were other demons in the area too. Still though, he remembered what he had read the first night. That all demons should be killed. The raven wanted to know why his books had said that, why his family had killed the demons that had been presented to him. Although this information was useful it just brought out more questions without answers. That meant that he would have to do some more searching, but at least he now had a place to start. Had some background information that would help him for now.

"Oh Dope, let's go home. I'm hungry."

Still though with his new information about the other Sasuke wasn't too sure what would be happening next. Though he did know one thing, he would have a lot of thinking to do. He didn't think that he could kill the blond though, he had spent some time with him and although Naruto wasn't the sharpest person he was... Well, Naruto. There was no other way to bring it around. Anyways, Naruto hadn't done anything to warrant a death wish. So for now the demon would live, Sasuke would continue to try to piece together the information he received. But at least this did explain one thing; his Brother would have known what Naruto was. After all while Sasuke didn't remember much about their parents Itachi did. His brother may have some useful information somewhere in his head, but that would be a hard game to play if Sasuke wanted it.

Itachi was slightly crazy; and not in the good way.

It was a damn good thing that Sasuke knew how to play his older brother. He would find out the information that the other had; he was sure that Itachi knew more than he was saying. After all, the older male hadn't commented on the fact that Naruto was living with them, or the fact that at times Sasuke's fox just disappeared. A normal person, who didn't know anything, would have questioned that. Sasuke was sure.

Grabbing a few of the bags Sasuke started walking away, knowing that Naruto would catch up with him, like he always did. But still, he did slow down his speed until the blond demon was walking beside him."Oh Teme, did that answer any of your questions?"

"Some. Not all. I still want to know why you came only now. It doesn't make sense, but I agree with a few things Shikamaru said." At least today was very helpful. Sasuke learned a lot of important information that he would have to make sure he would remember.

On the way home Sasuke listened to the other complain, mostly about him, but he didn't mind. As much as he hated to admit it, it was nice to have someone walking home with him who wasn't trying to jump on him or kiss him. He would never really admit it, but Naruto was starting to really grow on him. Even the blond's stupid blabber was, sometimes, interesting to listen too.

Once home Sasuke moved up to his room, only a passing though floating though his mind about the fact that him and Naruto were sharing a room. "I'm going to have to get him his own room..." It was muttered but he still had the feeling that Naruto had heard him since he felt the male freeze as he walked past him. Though he brushed that off as he moved forward and to the closet to hang the others clothing up. "This half is yours, the other half is mine. I'll clear out a few draws for you later Dope. For now, I would rather go out to eat." Considering the fact that they didn't have much food in the house at the moment. Sasuke hadn't gone shopping yet, mentally adding that to his list he turned and looked at the blond. "But before we go out you got to change. My clothing is falling off of you."

Without another word he moved out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I'll be downstairs, don't take long or else I'll leave you here." Walking down the stairs he winced as he heard some loud banging coming from what he was guessing his room. "Does he not know how to change without falling over?"

It took about fifteen minutes and by the time the other had joined him Sasuke had been ready to leave the other. Really how long did it take to change? Turning his head he looked over at the blond and had to blink a few times. In cloths that fit the blond he looked _really_ good.

Naruto was dressed in a white shirt that hugged his lean body; slightly baggy dark blue jeans were on his bottom half. A light jacket, with the sleeves ripped off was on the male and it even looked like Naruto had thrown a brush though his blond locks. He also had a necklace on, where the other got that one Sasuke wasn't sure. He knew he didn't own it considering the fact that it was a fang. Maybe he had bought it without knowing? No, Naruto didn't have any money.

Shaking his head slightly he pushed away from the counter. At least he didn't have to worry about the cloths falling off the blond now. "C'mon Teme! I'm hungry! Let's go, I'll race you! The loser has to pay." With that Sasuke watched the other dash out of the house and the raven was left standing in the hallway. "Stupid Dope, he doesn't have any money to pay for anything." Rolling his eyes he moved out of the house, at his own speed, locking the door before catching up to the other.

One thing he was sure though, living with a demon was bound to be interesting.

**TBC**

**Author's note:  
**Sorry it took so long guys! But as you can see this is a very new chapter and this one happened to fall between those few weeks between my last midterm and my finals. Also the time that all my papers are due. Haha. I hope the wait was worth it though! Please review, I love hearing what you guys think and the more reviews I get the faster I want to get the next chapter out!

I also want to say a big thank you to blugirlami21 who has agreed to be my Beta and is going though the first three chapters. This chapter has not gone though her yet, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.


End file.
